


Inseperable

by shipslikefedex221b



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Falling In Love, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, this is really fluffy and gay and I don't know how to tag just read it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2018-04-11 18:10:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4446494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shipslikefedex221b/pseuds/shipslikefedex221b
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was curiosity, really, that started all of this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inseperable

**Author's Note:**

> look another really gay one shot wowie

It was curiosity, really, that started all of this. Odd pangs of unfamiliar emotions resounded in Ciel's chest as he looked up at the man carrying him. He wasn't quite sure what to do at this point. Being near his butler filled him with this... this _warmth._  
Perhaps it was that love nonsense that Lizzie was always on about. The feeling of contentment that one was to achieve when in the presence of their soul mate.  
Was that really what this was?  
At first, the young earl had dismissed it, assuming it was nothing more than an odd fantasy that haunted him in the waking hours.  
But it didn't stop.  
And on this very day we see him now, his butler was carrying him to the manor after a long day's work for the queen. The teen had his arms wrapped around the servant's neck, fingers laced together at the nape. He unconsciously toyed with the ebony hair that tangled in his gloved hands and sighed at his own internal conflict. He so wished that he could go to the man who knew him best for advice on the matter, but every fiber of his being was against it. Seeing as he appeared to be madly in love with said man, it wasn't illogical to be worried.

That night, Sebastian dressed the young master for bed, as usual. He brought the earl his tea and sat with the boy as he drank it, like any other night. However, what Ciel said next was very unique.  
"Sebastian. I've noticed as of late that I appear to be," the teen rolled his eyes and sighed at the ridiculous sound of his next words, "in love with you."  
He stared into his tea with his uncovered eye, cool demeanor not cracking even under the force of the heart pounding against his rib cage. As scared as he was at the prospect of this unknown territory he had dubbed, "love," he was not about to let it show.  
"Oh?" Sebastian said with an amused lilt in his voice, "And when did you realize this, my lord?"  
Ciel looked up in annoyance, obviously not enjoying how funny his servant seemed to find this situation. He gritted his teeth and steeled his features, glaring at Sebastian as he muttered, "I've known for months."  
Something softened in the demon's eyes as he gazed upon his master, pondering affections that he held for Ciel as well.  
"Why tell me now?" He asked gently, watching the boy begin to crumble in front of him.  
"I don't know," mumbled the earl from his now slouched position, "perhaps it was too much to bear. I couldn't hide it anymore, or whatever rubbish romantics say."  
Sebastian gave a low chuckle at that, seeing that his master had not completely given up trying to salvage his pride.  
"If it is affection of a physical nature you desire, you know that I am yours in body and spirit. You may order me to do whatever you'd like, young master." The servant said, trying to gauge the level of truth that Ciel's words held.  
The teen gave a frustrated grunt and turned his head, hiding traces of emotion that were creeping onto his features.  
"I don't want that, Sebastian. I don't know what I want. This whole thing is so bloody confusing, and I," he paused here and tore off the silk that covered his right eye so that he could meet the others gaze fully before murmuring, "I just know that I want you."  
Sebastian hesitated for only a moment before leaning forward and muttering, "May I?" as his hair brushed Ciel's forehead lightly.  
Ciel blinked in confusion before realizing what he meant, and whispered a soft, "Please."  
The demon leaned in, cupping Ciel's cheek in a gloved hand as he placed a gentle kiss to his master's lips. Ciel let out a soft sigh, eyes fluttering shut as he reveled in the sensation of it all.  
Admittedly, the feeling of another man's lips upon his was not as he had expected, but this also happened to be his first kiss, so he didn't really have anything to go off of. However, it most definitely was not unpleasant. He even cracked a smile as he curled his fingers into the starched fabric of Sebastian's shirt and pressed another kiss to his servant's smirking mouth.  
That smile remained as they fell asleep that night, Ciel curled in Sebastian's arms, and both of them with the relief of a weight off their shoulders. Sebastian woke Ciel the next day with a gentle peck on the forehead and a whispered, "Young master, it is time to wake up," before going about preparations for his lover's morning earl gray.  
And everything was the same as it had always been.  
The young earl Phantomhive and his mysterious butler; inseparable.


End file.
